Secret War/Walkthrough
Mission Objectives Two Terrorist factions are fighting aganist each other for a nuclear ICBM. Work together with your fellow Spetsnaz comrades and prevent enemies from achieving their heinous goals while trying to stay alive. Walkthough Part I The player begins inside a Russian APC with several Spetsnaz operatives. The officer briefs the team that they have been sent to a missile silo to overlook the dismantling of a nuke and ensure the safe escort of the personnel from the premises. Even though this is a routine mission, he wants everyone to stay alert and remain fully aware of the situation. Strangely, communications have been cut off from the missile silo for nearly 24 hours although there is a chance that a failed comm system is probably responsible for the disruption. Nevertheless, the officer states a final warning to be prepared for the unexpected. cz_silo010000 The Player is briefed on the mission.png|Mission briefing inside the APC. Shortly, the player and the Spetsnaz have arrived at the entrance of the missile silo. While nothing at first appears to be out of the ordinary, one of the operatives comments that it is too quiet. Moreover, the officer is baffled that his code for the security door is not working. He then orders Yuri to use his RC bombs to open the unresponsive door. After this is done, the team then storms through the building. cz_silo020000 The Operatives stand in front of a inoperatible door.png|"That's odd. My security code for the door is not working." cz_silo020001 The APCs.png|The APCs cz_silo020000 APCs.png cz_silo020000 Yuri planting the RC bombs.png|Yuri, arming the RC bombs. cz_silo020001 Ditto, exploding.png|Ditto, detonating During the aforementioned scene, the player can walk to the upper section of the area and find some hidden Dual Elites and a 9mm Parabellum clip. There is also a hidden Chicken under one of the crates. cz_silo020002 The upper section of the starting point.png cz_silo020003 On some crates.png|It is required to jump on these crates to find the secret. cz_silo020004 The hidden dual elites.png|Your reward. cz_silo020002 the area for the hidden chicken.png|The area that contains the hidden chicken. cz_silo020003 The Chicken.png After entering the building, Yuri observes that the silo is running on emergency power which is very unusual. The officer becomes even more suspicious when no one responds to their calls through the internal communications line. He then orders the player to scout ahead to activate the power generators and find out what exactly is happening within the slio. Note that there is 5.56 NATO ammunition on one of the props. cz_silo020005 Something is wrong.png|"Something is wrong." cz_silo020006 Ditto.png|Ditto cz_silo020004 Krieg 552 ammo.png|5.56 NATO ammo Upon exiting, the player can search around the outside and find another 9mm Parabellum clip, an HE grenade, and a hidden G3SG/1 in the upper section. Moreover, you can observe the opening of the hatch doors that is containing the nuke. cz_silo020001 The area for the secret G3-SG1.png|Back into the cold. cz_silo020002 some 9mm ammo.png|Something tells me that I missed the action... cz_silo020005 HE grenade.png cz_silo020010 Hidden G3-SG1.png|Another goodie. cz_silo020008 Hatch doors.png|Well this is interesting... cz_silo020009 Ditto.png|Oh boy. After re-entering into the silo, the player activates a switch and sees the bodies of murdered scientists. Then, the officer contacts you through the radio and exclaims that they are being assaulted by large groups of aggressive "armed individuals". He also states that two team members have been killed and that the Spetsnaz are moving in deeper into the facility. To make matters worse, there are two Terrorist factions fighting for control of the nuke. One is trying to steal it and the other faction is attempting to launch it. Since the player is the only member of the team that is the closest to the controls, the officers reassigns the player to use whatever force necessary to prevent both Terrorist factions in being successful in their goals. Within the security checkpoint, there is another HE grenade, a 9mm Parabellum clip, and a Glock-18. cz_silo020011 The switch.png|The switch. cz_silo020012 Dead Personnel.png|This does NOT look good at all... cz_silo020006 Another HE grenade.png cz_silo020007 Some glock ammo.png cz_silo020013 Ditto-with the door switch.png Upon moving within the silo, a Phoenix Connexion member will catch sight of you and unhesitantly fires his weapon at you. (Note that around his area, there is additional 9mm Parabellum ammunition.) After finishing him off, a Wall attached medkit will be avaliable to use if you have sustained any injuries. Be sure to use it as you will not be able to return to the previous areas. cz_silo020014 I sense a trap.png|I smell a trap... cz_silo020008 Lone Phoniex Connexion member.png cz_silo020009 Hidden ammo.png cz_silo020010 The medkit-before the explosions room.png Soon, the player witnesses a standoff between the Arctic Avengers and (most likely) the Phoenix Connexion in a room with explosives and a gas tank.. Negotiations between the two Terrorist factions ultimately fail and one of the Terrorists fires a bullet thus igniting the gas tank. Since the player cannot go back, he must run to the left to avoid being killed by the ensuing explosions and a blast door barely shuts in time to conceal the fire. Take note that before the detonation, there is 5.56 NATO ammunition for the Krieg 552 and a flashbang in the room. cz_silo020015 The explosives room.png|Something tells me that I should NOT stay here... cz_silo020011 The Gas Tanker.png|"Don't do it you fool!" cz_silo020012 THIS WILL happen if you don't escape in time!.png|"RUN!" After surviving the explosion, the player will be caught in a fierce battle between the fighting Terrorists. In this situation and in upcoming battles, you can either let your enemies fight each other off or eliminate them while they are occupied. Be warned that there can be a surviving Terrorist hiding behind a corner. cz_silo020017 Barely made it in time.png|"Whew, THAT was close..." cz_silo020013 First glimpse of the two Terror cells.png Once the player has eliminated the Terrorist opposition within his area, the Spetsnaz officier will radio in and alert that heavy debris is falling down on the area due to the explosions from earlier. Almost immediately afterwards, shocks begin to rattle the room and the ceiling of an elevator room nearby collapses. Since the door to the elevator is inoperable, the player must crawl through the broken window (but be warned that there is an Arctic Avenger Terrorist waiting for you!) cz_silo020023 Arctic Avenger-in front of the elevator room.png cz_silo020025 Heavy debris.png|"Incoming!" In the elevator room, two additional Arctic Avengers will be waiting for you and two Phoenix Connexion Terrorists will appear from the elevator. Although the elevator is in good shape, the player cannot use it and is forced to carefully descend from above. This is where another group of Phoenix Connexion members have take control and they may surprise you. Upon defeating them, a wall attached medkit, some 9mm Parabellum ammo, and a Krieg 552 will be awarded to the player. cz_silo020027 elevator room-the aftermath.png cz_silo020028 below the elevator room.png cz_silo020032 Krieg 552.png Part II After finishing off a lone Arctic Avenger, the player will hear a scream and upon opening the doors, he will see a Spetsnaz soldier fall to his death on the left. In here, the Arctic Avengers have taken nearly complete control of the area (that is housing the nuke) and they are at the ground level and the 2nd floor. In here, use the Krieg 552 to eliminate enemies at further distances and fire the MP5 at assailants who are sufficiently close to your position. Note that if you do not eliminate your enemies located on the 2nd floor, you will have to face them later on. Upon entering a new room, the player will hear more exchanges of gunfire on the other side of the glass panels. Since the windows cannot be broken and there are several crates blocking the entryway of the door, the player must activate the door to crush the crates. Soon, the door retracts and the player can crawl through. By then, either the Phoenix Connexion Terrorist or the lone Arctic Avenger will succeed in eliminating in each other so stay alert. Category:Walkthrough